A Kurta Christmas Carol
by TheBucklingBridge
Summary: An unusual encounter has Killua seeking out his companions. What he has found could change everything.


"We should stop here for a while." She said, her long black hair cascading down her back in choppy layers. The teenager surveyed the approaching town from the hill top where she and her older brother currently resided. The boy in question came to stand beside her, his platinum white locks in stark contrast to hers. He raises a pale brow as he studies the scene before them. Glacial eyes take in the small houses arranged neatly in the valley below him, the village is small and secluded, almost picturesque.

"Why?" He questions, boredom heavy in his voice. "There's not going to be anything fun to do beyond exploring, and we don't need to actually stay for any amount of time to explore the area, Alluka."

"I'm not sure exatly." The younger of the two responds, flicking some of her hair over her shoulder. "Nanika wants to stay here, and well I just have this feeling is all…"

She trails off, a small frown resting on her face. Her older brother, Killua, glances at her before lacing his fingers behind his head and making his way down the steep path that leads to the village. "Well, if you want to stay for a few weeks or whatever then we'll stay."

"Yay! Big brother is the best!" Alluka exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. She hugs the boy tightly, burying her face in his shirt; _thank you Killua, for everything…_ The boy pats the top of her head affectionately before leading her down to the small village tucked far into the Minbo Mountains.

"Are you going to train again today, brother?" The small, dark haired girl asks, lacing her fingers behind her back as she looks up at her older sibling. The snowy haired boy nods in response.

"We've been here two weeks Allu, and unless you're ready to mo-" He begins but is cut off by the girl's furious head shaking. "Ok, ok we don't have to leave yet; but I do need to keep training…"

"Kay" The young girl says dejectedly. Her face has switched at this point to reveal her other, which her brother calls Nanika. Nanika's seemingly empty sockets stare at her feet as tears leak down her cheeks. Killua frowns, not wanting his sister to cry and knowing he can't let the villagers see Nanika.

"Hey, hey don't cry!" He exclaims, pulling funny faces in an attempt to make her smile. "I'll only train until lunch, ok? Then we can spend the rest of the day together!"

Nanika's face brightens at the prospect, a smile stretching her mask like features when Killua pats her head. When he looks back at her Alluka is once again present, smiling up at him without a care in the world. "Just remember, Allu, to keep Nanika hidden, ok?"

Alluka nods and offers her brother a small wave as she exits the room they've been sharing. She makes her way down the hall and slips out the front door unnoticed by the inn staff. She scuffs her feet along the dirt road that serves as the main street through the village. _I suppose it's only natural they would be suspicious of visitors, tucked away in the mountains like this…_ Spotting a couple of kids tossing a ball back and forth, Alluka waves at them cheerfully only to have the parents of the kids pull them inside their homes, firmly shutting the doors behind them.

The young girl sighs dejectedly as she picks up the abandoned ball rolling towards her. With a shrug she tucks it under her arm and continues to make her way down the main road, stopping when a movement high in the tree tops catches her eye. Curious, Alluka veers from the road, cutting between two buildings into the alluring forest that surrounds the quaint little village. She keeps her eyes trained on the trees as she disappears into the shadows that lurk between the forest giants.

Alluka wanders through the timberland, neck craning in an attempt to see the top branches of the trees. The air around her is filled with the sounds of the local wild life, the soft breeze carrying the calls of birds and insects through the forestry. When she comes to an oak with low hanging branches the dark haired girl jumps onto the lowest branch, circling her arms to keep her balance. _I never was very good at this, probably because I didn't train as long as Killu or the others…_

She sits on the branch, careful not to drop her new ball. Alluka closes her eyes for a moment, when they open its Nanika that's in control. The other girl looks around briefly, smiling at her surroundings and swinging her feet through the air below her. _I wish there was someone to play with… I hope brother gets done soon…_ Bored, she tosses the ball into the air, clapping once before catching it. The dark haired girl continues the game, trying to see how many times she can clap before catching the ball.

Nanika pauses, feeling someone watching her, and quickly reverts to Alluka. Surprised, Alluka looks around for the other person, her assassin's eyes carefully scanning her surroundings. She spots it, about twenty feet away and a few branches higher than herself, a slight movement. _I was right, there is someone there!_ The dark haired teen pretends that she hasn't seen the other person and continues to look around before giving a small shrug and hopping down from her perch.

She walks further into the forest, weaving sporadically between the trees as she tosses her ball. Seemingly occupied with her game, the girl waits for her pursuer to come closer. However, the unknown person keeps their distance, lurking in the shadows of the branches and behind thick bunches of leaves. Alluka picks up her pace, forcing the person following her to move less cautiously in order to keep up.

She listens for the sound of her pursuer's footsteps, or the cracking of a twig. Much to Alluka's dismay the person following her is a silent as her brother. _It can't be big brother though,_ she reasons, _he wouldn't try to sneak up on me…_ She frowns, having made up her mind.

"I know you're there." She calls out, turning to face the trees behind her. "Why are you following me?"

The soft rustling of leaves is the only response the girl receives. Alluka's frown deepens and she tries again. "Please come out? I saw you when I was in the village; I just want to be friends."

The girl falls back when a slender figure drops out of the maple tree to her left, her ball falling from her hands in the process. Alluka regards the person before her; the dark haired girl's pursuer is a young woman no older than seventeen. She's small, standing only slightly taller than Alluka. Long hair the color of ripened wheat dances in the wind that filters through the trees, the stranger hides behind her hair, using it as a shield. Eyes the color of brandy consider the dark haired girl warily, the heavily lidded orbs dark with distrust.

Alluka holds her breath as the stranger approaches her, the girl's bare feet making no sound as she moves across the forest floor with the grace of a predator hunting its prey. When the seemingly feral girl is only a couple of feet from Alluka, she stops. Alluka smiles warmly at her, trying to read the blank expression the girl wears. Now that she's closer Alluka can see that the girl wears nothing but rags that resemble animal pelts which have been haphazardly stitched together to form some semblance of clothing.

"Hello," the dark haired girl greets, leaning forward slightly. This causes the stranger to flinch and jump back, increasing the distance between them. Alluka moves to her knees, stretching her hand in the direction of the blonde. "Wait! Please don't run away!"

The girl pauses, tensed to retreat into the trees around them. She does lean forward slightly, however, and sniffs the air between herself and Alluka. Her eyes glint in the sunlight that filters through the trees, the spotty light picking up the gold in the dark orbs. Seemingly satisfied she relaxes slightly, choosing to kneel in front of the dark haired girl, her own light hair pooling around her.

"I'm Alluka," The smaller girl offers with a smile, but frowns when the stranger doesn't offer her own name in return. "Ummm, well, do you want to play?"

Alluka gestures at the ball between them, which the other girl stares at blankly. When the blonde says nothing Alluka crawls forward, reaching out for the toy. The stranger is on her feet instantly, and jumps back into a tree, her dark eyes wild with fear and her face twisted halfway into a snarl at the dark haired teen. Shocked, Alluka freezes.

"Wait!" She cries, jumping to her feet, but she's unable to follow as the strange girl disappears into the forest, leaving behind no trace that she was ever there. The girl plops back down in the dirt, dejected. She sighs as she gathers her feet under herself as well as the ball. She looks into the trees one last time, her eyes sparkling slightly when she sees a slight movement not far off.

"I'll come back tomorrow!" Alluka announces, turning to leave. "Maybe we can play then."

True to her word Alluka returned the next morning with the ball. Much to her dismay the girl wasn't there, so Alluka waited. She quickly became bored with watching the birds flutter from branch to branch and began her game from the previous day. As she played, the dark hair girl lost track of time, not noticing the sun moving overhead. When the sun was almost directly overhead Alluka saw her for the first time, crouching in a tree not far off.

The silent girl regarded Alluka with curiosity rather than fear this day. When she saw she had been caught she tucked herself further behind the trunk. This time Alluka only smiled and offered the ball silently. The stranger simply shook her head, however, content to watch the dark haired girl play. After a while Alluka left, but not before announcing she'd return the next day.

It took eight days for the stranger to come down from the trees. Eight days Alluka played by herself in the wild timberland during the time her brother was training. On the morning of that eighth day, the dark haired teen almost wet herself when she was approached by the strange girl. Alluka had been throwing her ball again, able to easily reach thirty two claps before the ball reached the ground. When she threw the ball for the next round, chucking it into the air as high as she could, the toy had hit a low hanging branch and bounced off away from where she was playing.

"Oh, no!" Allkua cries, chasing after the ball, but quickly losing sight of it as it bounces between the trees. With a sigh she rests against a tree, sliding down the trunk and drawing her knees up to her chest. Hearing a slight rustle the dark haired girl looks up, she almost cries out in shock at the sight before her: the strange girl she's been trying to befriend crouching before her and offering up Alluka's lost ball. Not wanting to startle the blonde Alluka snaps her mouth shut, clapping her hands over her mouth for good measure.

Hesitantly Alluka reaches for the toy, pausing to make sure the girl won't run away again. When the girl remains as still as stone Alluka gently takes the ball, offering a smile. "Thank you."

The girl nods and stands, turning as if to leave. Alluka catches the stranger's wrist in her own tiny hand, "Wait! Please don't leave me; I'm lonely having to play by myself."

This causes the girl to freeze, her deep, golden brown eyes softening at the younger girl's admission. She turns back to Alluka, sadness painted across her features and nods, holding out her hands and gesturing for Alluka to throw the ball. With a happy grin the dark haired girl tosses the ball lightly, laughing when she returns the toss.

"Hikaru." The girl says softy after they've been tossing the ball for a while. Finally hearing the girl speak causes Alluka to fumble and drop the ball.

"Wha-what?" She asks, bending to retrieve the toy, but not daring to take her eyes off the girl.

"My name," The blonde answers, her voice as soft as the wind that swirls around the leaves overhead, "its Hikaru."

"Oh!" Alluka exclaims, a happy smile painting itself across her childish features. She bows respectfully to the girl before her, "it's nice to meet you Hikaru, thank you for playing with me!"

Hikaur nods, her golden hair swaying slightly at the motion and she smiles softly at Alluka, holding her hands out for the ball. With a laugh the dark haired girl tosses the ball back, her eyes closing as she feels her other coming forward. _Please be nice Nanika._ She begs silently as she allows the other to take over.

Nanika's empty gaze bores into Hikaru, the poor girl nearly dropping the ball in shock. Nanika holds her hands out, a smile painted across her face. She makes her first request, "Will you play with me?"

Hikaru nods again, tossing the ball back lightly. They continue like this for a while longer before Nanika's stomach emits a hungry growl. Both girls glance at the offending organ, Nanika wrapping her arms around her middle when her stomach emanates another hungry gurgle.

"Hikaru," Nanika begins, seeing an apple tree not far off. "Will you get me an apple?"

Hikaru glances at the tree and back at the dark haired girl. With a nod she flits away; back seconds later with an arm full of sweet apples. She offers a perfectly ripened green apple to the smaller girl. With a smile, Nanika accepts the offering and bites into the sweet flesh of the fruit. After a couple of bites Nanika ducks her head, allowing Alluka to resurface.

"Sorry about that," Alluka apologizes, preparing herself for the inevitable rejection. Hikaru's gaze slides over to the younger girl and she regards her from the corner of her eye while munching on her own apple.

"For what?" She asks, biting into her second apple. Alluka stares at the strange girl, her eyes wide. "It's not like you were going to hurt me. Besides, I know what it's like to have people hate you over something you have no control over."

"So you don't live out here by choice then?" Alluka asks, nibbling at the core of her apple. Hikaru glances at her, a single brow raised as if to say, _did you really think I live out here by myself because I wanted to?_ The blonde shakes her head slightly, but says nothing further.

"I should get going." Alluka states, she notices that the sun is well overhead and it's noticeably hotter than before. She gestures to the remaining apples. "Can I take these with me?"

Hikaru nods, rising. She brushes the dirt from her clothes and springs into the nearest tree with the grace of a deadly hunter. Alluka watches the trees, trying and failing to follow Hikaru's movement through the foliage. With a small sigh the dark haired teen gathers the apples and her ball and returns to the village.

Authors Note: For those of you who have been reading _Things Best Forgotten_ I hope you enjoy this story as well, though the writing style is a bit different and the story opens with a faster pace. I currently have the rating at T since I plan on having mature language and themes in this story, though it will more light and fun than my other fic. However, this rating is subject to change to M depending on how the story progresses. As always thanks for reading.


End file.
